


The Eyes Have It

by chinchillasinunison



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hypnotism, Living Together, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchillasinunison/pseuds/chinchillasinunison
Summary: Kiyotaka notices Mondo is anxious once again, and decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

> they're in like their 30s or something here so like if they seem different it's because aging has mellowed these two out majorly from their high-strung teen years

Kiyotaka could see it the moment he walked through the door: Mondo was stressed. His typical "Yo." was far from enthused, and the way he laid on the couch just didn't sit right with him. It was common for him to nap after work, but he usually went to the bedroom in those cases. His limbs were strewn about and his glasses still sitting upon his nose-- all signs of someone who just flopped down on the first comfortable surface he saw after a long day. These were discrepancies Kiyotaka Ishimaru learned to spot over years of living together.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothin', really…"

"You're a terrible liar."

He lifted his upper body. "It's not that b-- shit, I'm doin' it again, aren't I?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuckin'..."

"Diminishing your feelings?" Taka supplied as he hung up his coat.

"Yeah. That. She told me to stop doin' that."

He took off his shoes and set them neatly by the door. "She's right, you know. She has a degree in these sorts of things."

"I know, I know…"

He walked behind the couch, leaning in against the top cushions. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"It's stu--" He caught himself this time, and started again. "It's just that I was fittin' the drawers on this dresser, right? An' it was going fine, jus' peachy keen, 'til I got to the last one. It's always the last one, ain't it?" He smiled sheepishly, as if expecting a laugh. Kiyotaka was listening intently, if quietly, so he continued regardless. The phony smile fell. "I dunno how the hell it happened, but I managed to screw up the measurements on only that one. I tried trimming it but it wasn't enough. Had to remake the whole fuckin' drawer. I fixed the issue, but it threw off my whole day."

Kiyotaka nodded slowly. "I see. That's not silly at all. It's understandable to feel frustrated with yourself when a project doesn't go smoothly out of your own fault. But it's resolved now, so you shouldn't worry."

Mondo flopped back all the way. "You sayin' that don't make it any easier. I've been tellin' myself that all day an' I still feel like shit." Always straight to the point, his love.

Kiyotaka shifted in his position, leaning his hand on his cheek. "Would you like some help, dear? Relaxing, I mean."

His brow quirked.

"You ain't thinkin' what I think you're thinkin', right? Because you know how _well_ that turned out last time you tried it…"

Some context may be necessary. You see, dear reader, at some point over talks with his therapist regarding his anger issues, she suggested Mondo could take up meditation. He found it difficult to get started, so she further suggested using guided meditation videos. He found it much easier to relax when he had something to focus on. This soon grew into a fascination. Mondo realized how easily he slipped into trance, and how he did that even before the videos. Every time he tried to read a book when he was young, he'd end up putting himself to sleep. When he rode in a familiar part of town, he let his limbs do the work as his brain soaked in the familiar hum of his bike and the stretch of road ahead. When he cut wood, he would get into a rhythm and hours would fly away from him like sawdust in the wind. 

He began wanting to give full-fledged hypnosis a shot. Just to try it. He felt goofy bringing something like that up to Kiyotaka, but he was as supportive as ever. He read up on everything he could about the subject.

Though he was an eager lifelong learner, that enthusiasm didn't translate to skill at first. Indeed, his typical loud tone was difficult to relax to. However, he trained himself to control his volume trial after trial. That was not the issue in the last attempt. In fact, one might say he was a smidge _too_ effective in his coaxing...

Kiyotaka twinged at the mention of that evening. He couldn't actually remember it, but even Mondo's secondhand account left him thoroughly embarrassed. "Yes. Well. I think I figured out the issue. I tend to focus on things very intensely, so hypnotizing you with something like that necklace was a poor idea, because it drew my own focus instead."

"Right. Then you hocus pocus'd yerself and thought you were a puppy dog."

Taka dropped his arms and pouted crossly. "That part was your fault."

"I was makin' a joke!" he said defensively, "I didn't think you'd take it as a command!"

"I was hypnotized, how could I--" He cut himself off, not wanting to get into a petty argument. "You know what? Nevermind."

"You were a cute puppy, though," Mondo teased.

Kiyotaka's cheeks reddened. He turned his head away and cleared his throat. "Anyway! I was thinking instead of using an object that I can also see, it would be more effective to use one only you can view."

"Like what?"

Taka didn't answer him, he only slowly stood, rounding the couch until he reached its front. Mondo tossed his head to find his partner sitting on the floor, smiling at him with his chin resting on his arms which in turn rested on his knees. Mondo cracked a grin of his own.

"What're you doin'?"

"You're beautiful, you know," he said softly, completely ignoring the question.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful, Mondo?"

"No shit I do. Why else would we be together?" He tried to keep things light, but he was a touch concerned. Why did the conversation shift so drastically?

"What about me do you think is beautiful?" His eyelashes batted, the pulse of color from his skin to the irises drawing Mondo's attention to that spot.

"Eyes…" he said simply. Kiyotaka had bright red eyes. Red like stop signs and traffic lights and firetrucks-- a red that demanded to be seen above all visual discord.

"Right. My eyes. You know, I was always a bit self-conscious about them. People in school weren't shy to tell me that I looked crazed. But you saw beauty in them back at Hope's Peak, just as you do now. It's so very difficult to look away from them, isn't it?"

"Mm-hm…" Mondo realized what he was trying to do and was giving him the go-ahead. That, and he was responding truthfully.

Perfect. The induction was already going swimmingly.

"I studied them, you know, the first time you said that. Just as I studied all things back then-- I would put aside time to look at myself in the mirror." A bemused smile slinked across his face as he recalled his silly younger self. "That wasn't an act of vanity, I just wanted to understand you. I discovered that it wasn't just a singular shade of red, but multitudes, stacked atop each other in rings. It was like stairs leading into an abyss. But you already know that, don't you? You're looking at them right now."

Mondo didn't respond, he just kept gazing, his blinks already slow.

"I want you to imagine that they _are_ steps, just like any set of steps you would walk down. As you look into my eyes, imagine yourself standing at the edge of those steps, looking down at those layers of red and the spot of emptiness in the center. Now, dear, as I count backwards from ten, you will descend one step deeper. With each layer you travel to, you will grow calmer and calmer and more and more sleepy. Once I reach zero, you will fall completely under blissful darkness, into my pupil. You understand?"

Mondo nodded a little.

"Good. Ten. Still at the precipice. Ready and eager."

_Snap!_

"Nine. The first layer. Curl your toes, flex the muscles in your feet. Feel the aches leave them once you let go."

_Snap!_

"Eight. Second layer. The relief flows from your feet into your legs, pooling in your calves and thighs. It makes them so very, very heavy. So heavy and relaxed. You couldn't move them if you tried."

_Snap!_

"Seven. Focus on your abdomen. It's so tight, I can tell. There's no need to suck in your belly, it won't make you any less anxious. Let it go. Let the pressure dissolve. Let yourself melt at my voice."

_Snap!_

"Six. Breathe the air of this layer. Let it fill your chest. Let it soothe your heart and slow your lungs. Deep, deep breaths."

_Snap!_

"Five. Just like your legs, the relief seeps deep into your arms. Feel it soak into your muscles. So heavy. So heavy and relaxed. Heavy as stone."

_Snap!_

"Four. Your hands, they're hard-working hands, nicked and callused. They deserve this, truly. Make two tight fists. Focus any strain you may have into all the delicate bones and tendons. Then, let it all go."

_Snap!_

"Three. Breathe in this layer's air. It's even more potent this time around. It eases your neck and throat. Allow yourself to be silent. All you need to do is listen."

_Snap!_

"Two. Let the tension drain from your head. Unclench your jaw, let the muscles in your face fall. That's it, sink deeper and deeper. You're doing such a great job."

_Snap!_

"One. Almost there. The sleepy feeling has nearly consumed you. Your eyelids have become so heavy, dear, heavy as stone. I know you want to keep looking into my pretty eyes, but I'm afraid that the more you try to resist, the more difficult it will be to keep them open. The more you try to stay awake, the deeper you fall into trance. Don't worry. You will keep them in your mind's eye, love."

This time, Taka felt the snap was unnecessary. Mondo was deeply enraptured with no need for guidance. His eyes were just barely open. Once the last sliver of lavender was gone, he continued.

"Zero. Here you are, in the center. Darkness envelops you. Void. Emptiness. It is a quiet place, a space of complete placidity. It is blissfully blank. When you enter this domain you, too, become blissfully blank. Your worries are consumed by the peace of the void. You don't have to think here. Remember, dear, this is my pupil, inside my eyeball, inside my own head. When you are a guest in someone's home, you don't make yourself dinner-- you let the host make it for you. The same principle applies here. When you are here, in this space, I will think for you. Doesn't that sound nice?"

No response, which was about what he expected. He continued.

"Here, there are no expectations. You don't have to be a big, strong man if you don't want to. You can be small and soft. If you want to smile or cry or do anything you're afraid of doing, feel free. I will keep you safe. It's a safe thing to do, expressing yourself-- I hope you learn that at your own pace in the waking world as well."

Tears trailed down Mondo's tranquil features. It made Taka's heart quiver for a moment, but he quickly became at ease. At the very first sign of permission, Mondo allowed himself to be vulnerable in this space. This space that, in the narrative they crafted, was inside Kiyotaka. He trusted him so much…

Well, now Taka was crying. Not that it was a surprise, he'd always been something of a crybaby, but it was certainly distracting from the task at hand. He sniffled and wiped his face on his sleeve. The waterworks were a good thing, considering how long he probably kept his eyes open.

"I-- I love you. I'm so happy I could make you feel better, even for just a little while." He wanted terribly to cover his still face with kisses, but he didn't get the consent to do that in this state. He knew the answer was likely yes, he was simply thorough. "I'm going to make dinner now. I'll let you enjoy yourself in the quiet until it's ready."

He left for the kitchen and started preparing something. In the middle of the process, however, he grew lonely. It was so quiet, it almost felt like he was home alone.

"Mondo!" he called, "Make a noise if you can hear me!"

His partner let out a peculiar grunt in the other room.

He wanted him in here right now, but he had to take precautions. Didn't want him to ram into a wall, after all.

"When you hear me snap my fingers, you'll open your eyes, but you won't be awake. You'll stay totally mesmerized, within my pupil."

_Snap!_

He waited for a moment. This was so odd, what he was doing.

"Mondo, come here."

Heavy footsteps lumbered up behind him.

"Wrap your arms around my waist, the way you always do when I cook."

Wordlessly, he obeyed, his body pressing into Taka's back and chin slotting into the crook of Taka's neck. He sighed happily, head empty of every thought except keeping the man he loved in his arms. As he stirred the pot, Kiyotaka, too, was pleased. It was like he had a living weighted blanket draped over him. He wondered how their calms compared, if they were anywhere near the same degree…

As he was about to pour out the soup, he told Mondo to let him go and wait at the table. Of course, he followed the order without hesitation. Taka came out and set the bowls down. He sat and almost started dining, but the sight of Mondo staring off into space with a distant, pleasant expression without even acknowledging his food reminded him of what he had to do.

"Right! I have to take you out of your trance! My apologies!" He then took on his softer, mesmerizing tone, "Mondo, I'm going to count backwards from ten, and with each number you will grow more and more alert, more like yourself. When I reach zero, you will be fully awake."

He didn't draw it out as long as the induction-- after all, he didn't want dinner to get cold-- but he still gave him time to readjust bit by bit. At zero, the sparkle returned to Mondo's eyes. He blinked, looking down at himself as if to confirm he was still in a physical body.

"Wow. That was… wow…"

Kiyotaka frowned at the reaction. "Did you not like it?"

"What? Are you kidding? That was fuckin' fantastic! I'm on cloud nine right now!" He assured him. "It's just… I didn't think you'd be so damn good at it…"

He started eating. Taka took in his own spoonful before replying, "Well, I was a disciplinarian. Perhaps I'm just used to giving orders."

Mondo shook his head. "Nah, nah. That ain't it. That wasn't some babyfaced hall monitor giving me a detention slip, that was somebody else. You're a natural, doll!"

Kiyotaka remained humble. "Come now, don't give me that. Hypnosis is a collaborative effort. It was you working with me just as much as me working with you."

They continued eating.

"So what was the deal with the cuddling in the kitchen? That was your grand design for brainless lil' old me? _That's_ your power fantasy?"

He was offended, face nearly as red as his eyes. "What? No! It wasn't anything like that! I just wanted to be held and didn't have the heart to wake you up just yet!"

"Relax, I'm only kidding." Then, his voice took on a low, gentle purr, "You really oughta relax…"

He saw what he was doing and shot it down. "No more for today."

"Aw, yer no fun…" he said with a pout.


End file.
